A new beginning
by White-blood
Summary: HigexBlue. Have they really all died in the last fight with Darcia? Or..
1. Chapter 1 Paradise

**Chapter 1 - Paradise.**

Where am I? And that was the moment I realized I died. But if you're dead.. Can you still think? _"Hige" _I heard someone calling my name... It was such a familiar voice.. But.._"Hige.." _Again the same voice.. Who.. is calling me? I tried to think from whom this voice was.. but..I couldn't put a name on it.. _Who are you?_ I thought. _"Hige"_ Again that familiar voice.. but this time I recognised it. It was Blue! But..what was she doing here.. _"Hige wake up" _The voice became clearer.. Wake up..? How..? I tried to find my eyes and when I finally found them, I forced them to open. I blinked at the sunlight. My eyes couldn't stand so much light in one time. When I could see normally I was suprised. I expected a dead land with rotten trees and a dark sky. But I lay in a beautiful grassfield with some flowers. When my eyes could see normally, my other senses came back too. I could feel the soft breeze in my fur. Smell the grass where I lay in. That moment I remember that Blue must be here somewhere too. But I couldn't find her. I tried to call her, but I couldn't find my voice. _Blue!_ I thought. Where was she..? There was nobody except me.. Why..? I was sure it was her voice that was calling me.. Maybe that was just my imagination.. A daydream..? I sighed.. And closed my eyes.. But still I heard nothing.. only some birds happily singing.. _Blue......_ I fell slowly in a deep sleep.

The moment I woke up. I was still at the same place. I opened my eyes and looked around, nothing had changed.. But why would there something change..? And then I feltsomething on my other side, curled against my back. _Blue!! _I thought excited. And there she was. So it wasn'ta dream at all.. Not my imagination.. I just watched here till she woke up. She yawned and looked right in my eyes with an suprised look in her eyes. She didn't know I had awaken when she wasn't there. I smiled faintly, and she replied with a smile too. We looked eachother for a long time in the eyes. Finally she was be able to say something.. _"Hige! You're finally awake!" _And she gave me a big hug. _"Sorry, I didn't want you to worry" _I answered blushing and gave her a hug back. _"But where are we? I thought we both died.." _I asked her. _"This is paradise, hige!"_ she said. I thought about that, that was a logic answer. I tried to remember what happened before.. The fight with Darcia, I clinched by the memory of blue wounded. _"Is this really paradise? Where are Kiba, Toboe, Tsume? _She didn't answered and was looking in an other way. _"I think this is paradise, I mean it's really beautiful here and I'm here with you." _she said finally. _"But I don't know what happened to the others. I hope they're ok.." _ After that we were both still for a long time. Then she stood up. _"I'm going to get us some food, I think you're hungry." _she said with a smile. And she was right, I was really hungry. I nodded and watched here walk away.

When she came back, she had a rabbit in her mouth. I tried to stood up, but I couldn't.. I hadn't enough strenght, maybe after I ate something. She gave me the rabbit, I ripped off a leg. I tasted really good. _"Thanks" _I said to the blue wolf sitted next to me. She answered with a smile. I ate the whole rabbit, Blue had already eaten she said. I closed my eyes for a moment and then tried to stand again. Without any success, Blue saw what I was trying to do. _"Hige, don't. You've not enough strenght." _she said with a worried expression. _"Give it a few days, I'll bring you everything you need."_ I looked in her eyes, and listened to what she said. I closed my eyes again and tried to sleep. Blue curled next to me, that was a nice feeling and I felt quick asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 The start

**Chapter 2 - The start.**

After a few days I regained all my strenght. I was be able to see where we were really, It was a open place in the forest. Blue told me that when she found me she dragged me over here, because it was beautiful here and sort of safe. Although I couldn't think of any danger here. There were nowhere humans, only animals. Maybe they couldn't reach paradise, I wasn't really sure about paradise. But this place was almost perfect. Enough to eat and to drink and off course no humans. And blue was here too, so for me was it paradise. We lived here till I regained all my strenght. Today was the day we were going to search for the others. I hoped they're still alive somewhere, neither of us was sure about that, but with the little hope we had, we were trying to find them and live all together as a real pack. I missed the leadership of kiba, he was sometimes really weird with his talk about instinct. But after all he did find a way to paradise. And off course I missed Toboe and tsume too.

_"Hige, look!" _Blue said and was pointing with her nose to a big waterfall. It was amazing, the water rushed down with such a speed. _"Let's drink something" _I answered. And we went to the waterfall to drink something. The water was clear blue, fish was swimming happy together. It was like they were dancing. I waited for one to come close enough... I jumped into the water and caught almost one. The other fish swimmed fast away from the light brown wolf. Blue laughed at my almost catch _"That was a close one!" _she said with a big laughter. _"Hmpft. now it's your turn." _She stood up and went to the river. Then she bent her legs and watched the fish quiet. Then when one of them came near enough she jumped in the water and... yeah.. she caught one. _"Hmpft, but you'd more luck" _I complained. She grinned and she threw the fish to my side. I caught it and ate, it was really delicious. _"Thanks." _I said with a blush. _"You're welcome, I'm going to catch some more." _she said and went to the river again.

Later in the day we went futher, we came by a big grassland. With no trees, you could feel the wind blow. It was a great feeling, so we ran as fast as

we could. It was like flying, together through the clouds. I watched Blue's face for a second and I saw she was enjoying it too. When the night was going to fall, we stopped by a few big rocks. And we lay down there and watched the stars, everything was so beautiful here. It's almost impossible to think that before all this everything was grey and dead. What did the people do to this world it was just.. argh.. I hope it'll never happen again. It began to rain, the first time since I woke up at that place in the forest.

_-+-+-_

_Authornotes.  
Well, I forgot to say that I don't own any of these characters, neither wolf's rain._

_Anyway, I'll hope to upload some new fast._

_Thanks for the reviews everyone! 3_


End file.
